


One Piece PETs: Training With Papa

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [142]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Meditation, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina trains with Zoro. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Training With Papa

**One Piece PETs: Training with Papa**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stunningly-terrific series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Zoro was taking a nap at one of his favorite spots: the Crow's Nest. As he was napping, Kuina entered and walked over to him.

 

"Papa?" she called.

 

Zoro just snored loudly.

 

"Papa?" Kuina called, again, yet her father continued snoring.

 

She pouted.

 

"PAPA!!!" she yelled.

 

"AAAAH!!!" Zoro screamed as he woke up. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!"

 

"Papa, we're not under attack," Kuina explained. "I just came to ask you something."

 

"Shoot," Zoro said.

 

"I...I wanna train with you!" Kuina answered.

 

Zoro's eye went wide.

 

"Uh...what'd you say?" he asked.

 

"I want you to teach me how to fight!" Kuina answered.

 

"...For real?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Kuina nodded. "I don't wanna be weak anymore. I'm tired of running away when things get scary. From now on, I wanna fight with you, Mama, and everyone else!"

 

A pause. Until Zoro smirked.

 

"You really are my daughter, Kuina," he spoke. "And you're just like the girl I named you after."

 

"Hm?" Kuina hummed.

 

"Very well, I'll train you," Zoro told her. "however, I'm not gonna go easy on you. Being a swordsman is hard work."

 

"I know," Kuina replied. "and I still wanna get stronger!"

 

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Zoro grinned. "get ready."

 

"Right!" Kuina nodded.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Kuina stood before her father, with a wooden sword in her hand. Zoro stood before her, also holding a wooden sword. Robin, Hanako, Mr. Shiny Scales, and Urashima sat on the sofa, watching.

 

"Be careful, you two!" Robin advised.

 

"We will," Zoro replied, before turning to Kuina. "are you ready, Kuina?"

 

"Yes, Papa!" Kuina answered. "Come at me!!"

 

"Right!" Zoro grinned as he struck at the Cub Child with his wooden sword, only for Kuina to block his attack with her own wooden sword.

 

"Good block," Zoro praised.

 

"Thanks, Papa," Kuina replied.

 

"However," Zoro added. "you're still wide open!"

 

"Huh?" Kuina muttered. "What do you--"

 

Zoro struck again, this time he went for Kuina's legs, causing her to fall.

 

"Ah!" she cried.

 

"Kuina!!" Robin cried as she attempted to get up, but Hanako stopped her.

 

"Mom, don't!" he told her. "We can't interfere!"

 

"But Kuina is--" Robin started.

 

"Stay out of this, Mama!"

 

Robin gasped as Kuina stood up, holding her wooden sword.

 

"I want to do this!" Kuina told her. "So don't get in the way!"

 

"Kuina..." Robin whispered.

 

   Kuina charged at her father, her wooden sword poised to strike. Nevertheless, Zoro was ready for her, blocking her attacks. When he said he wasn't going to go easy on her, he meant it.

 

_"Do your best, Kuina!"_ Urashima cheered.

 

_"You can do it!"_ added Mr. Shiny Scales.

 

"Come on, Kuina!" Zoro spoke. "You can do better than this!"

 

"HAAH!!!" Kuina yelled as she struck at her father, only for him to block her attack, yet again.

 

Every time Zoro knocked her down, Kuina got right back up and kept trying.

 

_'That's my girl,'_ Zoro thought. _'You beat her down, she gets right back up.'_

 

Eventually, Kuina was so exhausted, she just couldn't get up anymore, no matter how much she wanted to.

 

"All right, time for a break," spoke Zoro. "you've earned it."

 

Kuina panted heavily, lying on the floor. Robin walked over to her little fledgling and picked her up; Kuina grunted in pain a little bit.

 

"Kuina, does it hurt that much?" Robin asked.

 

"A little bit...!" Kuina answered, hoarsely.

 

" _My poor cub,_ " Robin spoke in Russian as she held her daughter close. "Your Father could've held back a little."

 

"It's okay, Mama," Kuina said. "I had a great time sparring with Papa."

 

Robin smiled at her daughter.

 

"That's my little sis," Hanako chimed in, petting Kuina. "Tough as nails."

 

Kuina giggled, despite her pain. Next, Robin carried her to her room.

 

"Thank you, Mama," said Kuina.

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Robin spoke, softly. "Now why don't you get yourself some rest?"

 

"Okay," Kuina replied with a yawn. "Goodnight."

 

" _Goodnight,_ " Robin spoke in her language. " _Sleep well._ "

 

Robin quietly left the room and closed the door.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Zoro and Kuina were out training, again. The latter kept getting knocked back, but she continued to get back up and face the former.

 

"HAAAA!!" she cried as she jumped at Zoro, attempting to strike him in the head, nevertheless, Zoro struck her down at the last second!

 

"AAH!!" Kuina cried in pain, but she got back up, nonetheless.

 

"...Don't you think Zoro's going a little too far?" Nami asked. "He could hold back, just a bit!"

 

"My baby...!" Robin spoke, tearing up.

 

"Mom, c'mon! Don't cry!" Hanako urged.

 

"What you want me to do?!" Robin questioned. "He's hurting my little girl!!"

 

"I know that, but she's getting a couple hits in, too!" Hanako pointed out. "Just look for yourself!"

 

Robin looked back at the sparring match to see that Hanako was right. Kuina did manage to get a few hits in on Zoro.

 

_'Dammit, Moss Head, ease up on her!'_ thought Sanji. _'She's just a little girl, for Pete's sake!!'_

 

Kuina's and Zoro's sparring match went on for another ten minutes. At that moment, Kuina stopped, too tired to keep going.

 

"You did good," Zoro praised. "You lasted a bit longer than you did yesterday."

 

"Thanks, Papa," Kuina spoke between pants.

 

"Oh, my little cub," Robin spoke as she went over to Kuina and gently took her into her wings. "Zoro, I think this has gone on far enough!"

 

"What?" Zoro asked. "It's only been the second day!"

 

"I don't care!" Robin snapped. "I won't let you continue beating our daughter!"

 

"But Robin--"

 

"No!! I'm putting my foot down!! She's not training with you, anymore, and that is FINAL!!!"

 

With that, Robin stormed away in a huff.

 

"Mama, I want to keep sparring with Papa," Kuina spoke up.

 

"Sweetheart, no," Robin told her. "You'll end up getting hurt, and I'm not gonna sit by and watch you get beat up anymore."

 

"But--"

 

"No buts!"

 

Kuina frowned.

 

"Don't give me that look," Robin said.

 

"I want to learn how to fight, Mama," Kuina told her. "I don't care how much I get beaten down!"

 

"That's what frightens me!" Robin spoke. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

 

"But...Mama--"

 

"You're not training, anymore, and that's final."

 

"...Yes, Mama."

 

"Good girl."

 

*****A little later*****

 

Kuina is lying in bed, wrapped up in bandages. Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales were by her side.

 

_"You think maybe her old man took the training thing a little too far?"_ Mr. Shiny Scales asked.

 

_"Either that or she pushed herself too hard,"_ Urashimi answered.

 

_"Her mom sure thought that her dad was being too hard on her,"_ Mr. Shiny Scales pointed out.

 

_"Maybe,"_ Urashima replied.

 

   Kuina was still feeling melancholy about not being able to train with her father. She knew her mother was just looking out for her. However, Kuina wanted to get stronger. She was tired of always running away and hiding. Her family's always fighting to keep her safe. Why couldn't she fight with them?

 

_'It's so frustrating...!'_ she thought. _'So frustrating, I could cry..!!'_

 

That's just what she did.

 

*****Outside*****

 

   Robin was standing outside Kuina's door. She heard her daughter's sobs, and needless to say, she seemed a bit concerned. The archaeologist knocked on Kuina's door, calling her, "Kuina?"

 

"Go away!!" Kuina shouted from inside. "I don't wanna talk to you!!!"

 

"Kuina, sweetie, I'm sorry," Robin apologized. "I was just trying to look out for you."

 

"Well, I didn't NEED you to look out for me, this time!!" Kuina yelled. "Now, go away and leave me alone!!!"

 

Robin frowned before using her powers to appear in Kuina's room.

 

"AAH!!!" Kuina screamed. "QUIT DOING THAT!!!"

 

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how much that scares you." Robin spoke, "But Kuina...why does this mean so much to you that you're willing to let your father beat you over and over?"

 

"BECAUSE I WANNA GET STRONGER!!!" Kuina shouted with frustrated tears. "I WANNA BE LIKE YOU AND PAPA!!!"

 

Robin gasped quietly.

 

"You, Papa, Hanako, Uncle Luffy, Aunt Nami, Uncle Sanji, Uncle Usopp, Uncle Franky, Uncle Brook, and Blizzard are always fighting to keep me safe," Kuina explained, sniffling. "So, why can't I fight with you?!"

 

_"Kuina..."_ Urashima said with a concerned look on his face.

 

"I'm tired of running away," Kuina sobbed. "I'm tired of hiding! I'm tired of always being the timid little girl who runs away at the first sign of trouble!! FOR ONCE, I WANNA FIGHT!!!"

 

"Kuina..." Robin whispered, covering her mouth with her wing.

 

Kuina sniffled and hiccuped.

 

"I just wanna get stronger...!" she added. "Is that too much to ask, Mama...?"

 

A pause...then, Kuina gasped as she felt her mother embrace her.

 

"Mama...?"

 

"I'm so sorry, Kuina!" Robin whispered with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea...you've felt so upset about this!!"

 

"Please don't cry, Mama...!" Kuina spoke, tearing up again. "You know I hate seeing you cry...!"

 

Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales sniffled at the tear-jerking scene in front of them.

 

_"I'm not gonna cry...!"_ Urashima spoke. _"I'm not gonna cry...!"_

 

Mr. Shiny Scales was already crying.

 

_"Kuina~!!!"_ he wailed.

 

A pause...until Robin broke the hug, saying, "I'm so sorry, Kuina."

 

"It's okay, Mama," Kuina told her, wiping her tears away.

 

"And if you want to train with your father," Robin added. "I won't try and stop you."

 

"Really?" Kuina asked.

 

"Really." Robin answered.

 

Kuina smiled and hugged Robin again.

 

"Thank you, Mama!" she exclaimed.

 

Robin smiled at her daughter.

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she spoke. "I was so worried about your safety, I forgot to put your happiness first."

 

"Don't worry, Mama," said Kuina. "I understand."

 

*****Outside*****

 

Sanji was bringing Kuina some ice cream to help her feel better.

 

_'Poor kid,'_ he thought. _'This is all Moss-head's fault.'_

 

He knocked on Kuina's door.

 

"Kuina- _chan_ , I brought you some ice cream," he spoke.

 

"Okay," Kuina called. "Come in."

 

Sanji entered the room. When he did, he saw Robin and Kuina.

 

"Oh! Robin!" he spoke up. "I didn't know you were in here, too."

 

"Mama and I talked things out," Kuina explained. "and she said I could go back to training with Papa, again!"

 

"That's...that's great," Sanji smiled.

 

Although, deep down, he was shocked.

 

"Anyway, here's your dessert," he spoke, handing the ice cream to Kuina.

 

"Thank you," Kuina replied, taking the bowl from Sanji.

 

"Umm...Robin?" Sanji asked. "A word, please."

 

Robin stood up and she left the room with Sanji.

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sanji asked, softly so Kuina wouldn't hear him. "Zoro's just gonna beat her down, everyday!"

 

"Kuina wants this," Robin answered in a soft tone. "she wants him to teach her how to fight, and she wants to be stronger so she can stop hiding and fight alongside us."

 

"Oh..." Sanji murmured. "I see."

 

"I understand your concern," Robin added. "however, I have to respect Kuina's wishes."

 

"I understand," Sanji replied.

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

"We're gonna try a different exercise," Zoro said to Kuina.

 

"What kind of exercise are we doing, Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Weight-lifting," Zoro answered. "Don't worry. We'll start slow."

 

"Yes, Papa," Kuina spoke. "And then we'll get to the heavier ones as we go, right?"

 

"Right," Zoro nodded. "since you're still a child, you'll start with five pound weights."

 

"Okay," Kuina replied.

 

In that instant, she picked up a pair of five pound weights.

 

"Huh," she muttered. "kinda light."

 

Zoro smiled at her.

 

"So, how many times do I have to lift them?" Kuina asked.

 

"Let's do 10, for now," Zoro answered.

 

"Yes, Papa," Kuina nodded as she started lifting. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. That was easy!"

 

"Very good, Kuina," Zoro praised, petting his daughter.

 

Kuina giggled at her father's praise.

 

"Thank you, Papa!" she responded. "What's next?"

 

"Meditation," Zoro answered.

 

"Really?" Kuina asked. "How does that make me stronger?"

 

"It doesn't," Zoro answered.

 

"Then, why do it at all?" Kuina asked.

 

"It eases your mind," Zoro replied.

 

"Oh," Kuina said. "I see."

 

"Let's begin," Zoro spoke as he headed over to the Crow's Nest.

 

"Right!" Kuina nodded as she took flight.

 

*****Soon*****

 

Kuina and Zoro are meditating in the Crow's Nest.

 

_'This isn't so bad,'_ Kuina thought. _'Except...'_

 

"Umm...Papa?" she asked.

 

"Hmm?" Zoro hummed.

 

"I know I'm not supposed to interrupt or anything..."

 

"Well, it actually doesn't matter to me."

 

"Well...you see..."

 

"What is it, Kuina?"

 

"I kinda have to use the bathroom."

 

"Well, go already! What's stopping you?"

 

"I can't get up...my legs fell asleep!"

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!?!"

 

"Papa~!!!"

 

"Kuina, just hold it until we get to the bathhouse!"

 

Zoro picked up his daughter and left the Crow's Nest in a flash.

 

*****Later*****

 

Kuina sighed as she sat outside the bathhouse, having finished her business.

 

"Sorry, Papa," she apologized.

 

"Don't worry about it, Kuina," replied Zoro.

 

"Can we meditate again?" Kuina asked.

 

"If you want," Zoro answered.

 

Kuina smiled.

 

"Yes," she nodded. "Please."

 

Zoro and Kuina headed back up to the Crow's Nest to resume meditating. After about an hour, they stopped.

 

"What's next, Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Sparring time," Zoro answered.

 

"Okay!" Kuina chirped.

 

Now, it was time to spar again.

 

"Ready, Kuina?" Zoro asked, holding a wooden sword.

 

Kuina nodded, also holding a wooden sword.

 

"Let's go!" she spoke, taking her fighting stance.

 

Zoro ran at her, preparing to swing, but Kuina blocked it.

 

"Very good, Kuina," he praised.

 

"Thank you, Papa!" Kuina replied.

 

Nearby, Robin watched as the two sparred. Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales watched, too, as did Hanako.

 

_"Go Kuina!"_ Urashima cheered. _"You can do it!"_

 

_"Give it your all!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales exclaimed.

 

Kuina got a hit in.

 

_"All right!"_ Urashima cheered. _"She did it!"_

 

_"Keep it up!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales exclaimed.

 

"Way to go, Kuina!" Hanako shouted.

 

"Don't push yourself to hard!" Robin called.

 

Luffy and Nami stood nearby, the former taking a bite out of some meat as he watched.

 

"Get him, Kuina!" Nami cheered. "Show him who's boss!!"

 

"HAH!!!" Kuina cried as her wooden sword and Zoro's clashed.

 

She growled as Zoro pushed her back a bit.

 

"Is that all you've got, Kuina?!" he questioned.

 

"I'm trying!" Kuina shouted.

 

"Try harder, missy!" Zoro replied.

 

"Zoro, don't push her!" Robin scolded.

 

"Yes, Robin." Zoro complied.

 

"Mom," Hanako said.

 

"Yes, Hanako?" Robin asked.

 

"You said you weren't gonna meddle," Hanako answered. "you're doing it, right now."

 

"Well, I--" Robin started.

 

"He's right, you know," Luffy interrupted. "Robin, you can't keep sheltering Kuina, or else she'll never grow."

 

"Exactly," Nami added. "I know it's hard, Robin, but this is something Kuina has to do on her own."

 

Robin was silent for a moment.

 

"Just let her do this, Robin," Luffy added. "she said that she wants to get stronger."

 

"I know," Robin replied, dismally. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

 

"How do you think I felt when Belle got that scar on her eye when the Marines attacked?" Luffy asked. "I didn't want to leave her behind in the East Blue, but I did it because I wanted her to be safe."

 

"Luffy..." Robin muttered, morosely.

 

"Believe in Kuina," Nami told her. "As her mother, it's the least you can do."

 

After a brief pause, Robin let out a sigh.

 

"You're right," she complied.

 

Luffy, Nami, and Hanako smiled.

 

"Good for you, Mom," Hanako spoke.

 

   They proceeded to watch Kuina spar with Zoro. There were times she was knocked down, but she kept getting back up. Kuina managed to get a few hits on Zoro. Eventually, though, she was too exhausted to continue and Zoro gently picked her up, saying, "You did good, Kuina."

 

   Kuina smiled, though she was too tired to say anything. She just fell asleep in her father's arms. Zoro proceeded to take the little Crane/Tiger Cub Child to her room and he tucked her in bed.

 

"Sleep tight, kiddo," he whispered. "You deserve it."

 

Kuina hummed, contentedly in her sleep and Zoro left her room, soon after.

 

   This became a new routine on the _Thousand Sunny_. Kuina would train with her father until she was at the point of exhaustion. She didn't complain, because she only wanted to get stronger. No matter how long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Kuina's a lot tougher than she gives herself credit for and I figured, 'Why not write a story about her wanting to get stronger?' and tada~! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


End file.
